


Rain

by bangin_patchouli



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Jace Lightwood - Freeform, Thunderstorms, clace, clary fray - Freeform, the mortal instruments - Freeform, tmi, unexpected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangin_patchouli/pseuds/bangin_patchouli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jace was afraid of the storm. Okay, maybe afraid wasn't the right word for it, but it was something. Clary wouldn't have ever thought that Jace would be uncomfortable during a storm. Jace, the shadowhunter, who was always ready for a fight. He really was the best warrior that Clary had ever seen in action. But maybe that was the problem. Maybe all the sudden noises and flashes of light made him feel like there was danger when there really wasn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

* * *

-

      Clary had always loved the rain. She might not have enjoyed the gloominess of the New York streets, but she enjoyed hearing the rain. She liked hearing it pattering on her window, she liked hearing the thunder and seeing the lightning. She knew some people didn't like it, but she hadn't really thought that it made people sad, or scared. So when there was a knock on her door at the Institute at two a.m., she was slightly confused. Especially when the open door revealed Jace.

 

      "Jace, what are you doing here?" She murmured groggily, leaning up on her elbow. Jace didn't say anything at first. He had a loose blue shirt t-shirt on and grey pajama pants, his blond hair ruffled by sleep. He shuffled and looked awkwardly down at the ground. Lightning flashed violently outside, and Clary knew thunder followed quickly after. When it did, Clary saw Jace flinch and had to do a double take. Jace _flinched?_ At thunder? Jace.

      "Jace, what's wrong?" She asked. "Are you okay?" He looked up at her, twisting his hands together over and over.

      "Yeah, it's just..." Jace faltered, looking back down. He was nervous. But why? Suddenly, it hit Clary like a pinch. Jace was afraid of the storm. Okay, maybe _afraid_ wasn't the right word for it, but it was _something._ Clary wouldn't have ever thought that Jace would be uncomfortable during a storm. Jace, the shadowhunter, who was always ready for a fight. He really was the best warrior that Clary had ever seen in action. But maybe that was the problem. Maybe all the sudden noises and flashes of light made him feel like there was danger when there really wasn't. Thinking, _This is what they do in movies, right?,_ Clary sat up and beckoned Jace over. He hesitantly walked the her, keeping an eye on her window. He sat down on top of the covers next to her, wringing his hands together in his lap. She turned to face him, fighting a smile.

      "Is it the storm?" She urged gently. He looked to her and nodded.

      "Yeah.." He paused. "You won't tell anyone, will you?" Then Clary did smile. She reached over and took his hands in hers. She shook her head.

      "No. I won't tell anyone. Now come here," she said, moving to lay back down. He followed her, crawling under the covers. They faced each other, close enough for Clary to lean forward and kiss his lips. Lightning flashed vibrantly outside. Jace leaned into her neck, anticipating what came next. Thunder crashed, and he gripped the side of her arm, and she ran her hand comfortingly across his back. He straightened up, looking at her sheepishly. She did kiss him then, placing her hand bravely against his stomach. She released him, moving her warming hand to his waist.

      "I love you, you know," she murmured, leaning forward and pressing a kiss on his cheek.

      "I more than love you, Clarissa Fray," he mumbled, sleep in his voice. Any other person would think that that statement was impossible, but Clary knew it was true.

**Author's Note:**

> holy crap that was really short wow... its late ok and im tired and I tried.


End file.
